Aprender a querer és difícil
by Kriis Black
Summary: Un Draco&Hermione. Ver toda tu vida pasar, ver como te enamoraste, ver todo lo que hiciste por saltarte esa norma absurda de "No relacionarte con sangres sucias"... Los obstáculos son los que unen los grandes amores. Diferente a los demás. Cap 3 arriba
1. Qué cosas pueden pasar por la cabeza?

**Empezamos fic nuevooooooo :) después de quedarme estancanda (un poco!) en Reencuentros, pues eh puesto mi imaginción en una pareja especial para mi :) una de las primeras que empezé a leer. Espero que a todos los seguidores os guste y a los qe no os engancheis :D.**

**Os dejo con el fic.**

Cap 1

Que cosas pueden pasar por la cabeza?

Miró hacia su asesino con rabia sin creer aún lo que estaba pasando.Sentia como todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido y no podia moverse...empezó a pensar que ya nada saldria bien, que no volveria ver a su único amor...ni a su pequeña. Y antes de empezar a decaer vió toda su vida pasar...

---...

Hogwarts 1 Septiembre, Gran Comedor

Miraba de un lado a otro con ojos de preocupación sin parar de mirar de la puerta a Hermione y de Hermione a la puerta, la castaña que se estaba empezando a hartar gritó.

-Ya basta Ginny!!-.

-Uff,- dijo mirando con decepción hacia el suelo, en el último intentó de ver entrar por la puerta a SU Harry.- lo siento, esque estoy preocupada.

-Por quién? Por tu hermano o...Harry?- dijo mirándola con ojos picarones.

Y recibiendo como contestación unos pómulos rojos, como el pelo de su amiga.

-Esque ya hace tres dias que emos empezado,- dijo con voz nostálgica- y no han vuelto de Rumania...

-No creo que Harry te canvie por un Colacuerno, jaja- dijo Hermione riendose de su propio chiste, pero callándose al ver la mirada asesina de Ginny y poniendose seria- Además el no sabe que te gusta, cuanto hace , 3 años? Venga Ginny debes decírselo, madura!

En ese momento se abrió la puerta dejando pasar a un grupo de Slys, que desde que había empezado el curso estaban muy callados, demasiado para el gusto de Hermione, no es que le gustara que se metieran con la gente, pero esa forma...no era su forma de ser. Almenos tal y como ella los conocía.

-No los ves extraños?- dijo mirando hacia la mesa de las serpientes.

-Fiensfes? (Quiénes?)- dijo Ginny con la boca llena, rebosando cereales por todos lados y mirando interrogativamente a su amiga.

-Déjalo...- dijo con desgana Hermione, pensando que su amiga estaba demasiado preocupada por su comida y que además no le interesaria mucho ese tema.

Bajó la mirada y cojió el primer periódico que encontró, empezó a hacer un crucigrama, que a los pocos minutos dejó, ya que no le salian nada bien, probó con hacer un test.

_Donde estará tu verdadero amor?_("Buena pregunta" dijo para si misma Hermione.)

Empezo a hacerlo pregunta por pregunta, algunas demasiado ridículas la verdad, luego hizo el recuento y sumó los puntos, en total fueron : 61. Fué hasta la casilla de los puntos y empezó a leer.

_De 0 a 30 puntos: No sales, ni te relacionas, ni hablas, ni juegas, ni...Total no haces nada, asi como piensas encontrar al amor de tu vida?...Deberias salir mas!_("Ay que ver..." Hermione se soprendió bastante)

_De 31 a 50 puntos: Si sigues con esos aires de superficial algunos chicos se te escaparan de las manos, podrias tenerlo cercano a ti, mira hacia a un lado...y seguro que lo encuentras._("Hacia un lado?..." pensó arqueando una ceja.)

("Esta es la mia")_De 51 a 70 puntos: Chica...lo tienes delante y no te enteras..._

Hermione pensó que era una broma y que los 15 minutos que habia estado haciendo el test no habian servido de nada. Solo le habian dicho unas 4 palabras! Miro hacia adelante y lo que vió la acabó de undir. Malfoy! Se suponia que era su verdadero amor?! Al pensar en eso sonrió, para luego enseñar sus dientes, y acabar riéndose. Sus amigos la miraron sin comprender y lo único que izo fué taparse la boca con una mano y mirar hacia el periódico, debia de saber quien era la escritora de semejante atrozidad. Cuando lo leyó no se soprendió en absoluto, como no, era : Rita Sketter. Volvió a mirar hacia delante para ver a Malfoy una vez mas, pero se dio cuenta de que este la estaba mirando, asi que rápidamente volvió a bajar la cabeza, al cabo de unos segundos penso en lo tonta que habia sido y volvio a levantarla pero este ya estaba hablando con Parkinson.

-Bueno vamos?- dijo Ginny después de limpiarse la boca y parte de la mesa que habia quedado bastante sucia.- Tengo Estudios Muggles y tu Runas no? Las clases estan bastante cerca, podriamos ir juntas.

-Vale, vamos.- dijo Hermione, dando un último vistazo a los Slys.

-Oye tu estas paranoica o que? Deja ya de mirarlos cualquiera diria que te has enamorado de ellos.- dijo Ginny cansada de que cada vez que hablaran su amiga se fijara en otra cosa que no fuera ella.

-Ay lo siento ehhh,- dijo Hermione con sorna- sabes que tu eres la mujer de mi vida.

Y riéndose salieron del Gran Comedor, perseguidas por dos pares de ojos.

-Por qué crees que Granger te estaría mirando?.

-No lo sé Blaise.- dijo Malfoy aún mirando por la puerta.- pero no creo que sea por lo que estas pensando.

-Podria ser, sabes que esa sangre sucia es muy lista, nos sigue de demasiado cerca.

-Si se entera...ya me encargaré yo de que cierre el pico.- dijo mientras miraba tajantemente a Zabini y este le quitaba la mirada.

-Sabes cuando volveran Potter y la comadreja?.- dijo Zabini mientras miraba despistado el comedor.

-Y yo que sé! Como si fuera su amigo- dijo levantandose malhumorado- voy a enviar esta carta a mi padre.

-Vaya genio- dijo para él Zabini mientras miraba como su amigo se iba.- Sabes que le pasa?.- preguntó mirando a Pansy.

-Ni idea. Es lo que le eh estado intentado sonsacar durante toda la comida. Pero se la ha pasado mirando a esa Granger.- dijo Pansy mientras removia su té.

-Se esta tomando demasiado a pecho el plan...

--- Lejos de Howgarts...Muy lejos la verdad...---

No estaba seguro de si saldria bien peró devia intentarlo, arrancó con fuerza y...plafff el motor volvió a morir.

-Pero Harry quieres apretar mas fuerte!- dijo un pelirrojo.

-Mira quién habla, el que esta ahí sentado sin hacer una mierda.- dijo con fúria un Harry manchado de gasolina y aceite, con la camiseta rota y todo sudado (n/a: - baba...). Ron estaba en el suelo de ese pequeño desierto donde la maldita moto de Sirius los habia dejado plantados.

-Sabes que el que mas sabe de esto, eres tú me querido amigo Harry.- dijo poniendos su sonrisa mas falsa.- además seguro que arrancará...tú solo sigue intentándolo.

-Sabia que tendriamos que havernos ido el dia que tocaba, pero como tu querida Juliette estaba allí...- dijo desafiante Harry- vayamos caminando hasta encontrar una gasolinera, deberíamos llegar al pueblecito que nos dijo Charley por el anochezer.

Y con desgana Ron se levantó y ayudó a Harry a llevar la motocicleta por el ancho carril del caluroso desierto.

-- Otra vez en Hogwarts--

Entró en la clase despues de despedirse de Ginny, se sentó cerca de la ventana y dejó que el aire la refresacara. Cojió sus apuntes y los puso encima de la mesa, mientras habria un nuevo pote de tinta intentado no mancharse. En aquel momento entró el nuevo profesor Flonk, y como no, entro gritando como en cada clase.

-Mis alumnos!!!- gritó haciendo que las esperanzas de que el contenido del pote no se cayera, se perdieran en la falda de Hermione.- Bienvenidos un dia mas a el gran juego de las Runas!.

Hermione le relgaló una mirada de odio que no fué vista por el profesor. Antes de que tocara el timbre varias personas entraron corriendo. Neville se tropezó y acavó sentandose al lado de Crabbe sin querer, cuando se iba a levantar el profesor lo detubo.

-Eh, eh, eh ya sabe las normas sentado en el sitio, e...

-Sentado en el sitio, elegido el puesto.- dijo Neville mirando a su nueva pareja que se estaba crujiendo el puño, mientras el profesor se iba sonriente hacia su silla.

-Señorito Malfoy siéntese porfavor, ya que ha llegado tarde no nos haga esperar más.

Malfoy estaba arriba del todo mirando asientos libres, ya que el idiota de Longbottom le habia quitado el suyo, al ver uno se dirijió hacia el, y cuando estubo a punto de sentarse vió nada más y nada menos que a Granger.

-Pofesor porqué no se puede poner aquí ese idio...Longbottom?.- pregunto Malfoy con cara de asqueado.

-Las normas en mi clase son asi, y debe respetarlas. Así que porfavor tome asiento y déjenos empezar la clase.- dijo el profesor empezando ha apuntar en la pizzarra.

Se sentó fastidiado y sacó sus apuntes y su tinta, veia la cara de Granger menospreciarlo haciendo como si no estubiera y eso le jodia mas que cualquier otra cosa. Hermione estaba escribiendo sin parar y intentaba no pensar en que el engreido de Malfoy estaba a su lado. Malfoy luego de 20 minutos de estar escriviendo se cansó y se tiró hacia atrás, su mirada se posó en Granger y vió lo deprisa que iba escribiendo y lo concentraba que estaba, por un largo tiempo se quedó mirandola, nunca recordó haberla mirado tan detenidamente, ni siquiera sabia que tenia unos ojos color miel preciosos...QUÉ! Que mierda estaba pensando. Por dios es una sangre sucia, y amiga de Potter, después de esa clase se iria a dormir un rato. Pensando en todo esto aún miraba a Hermione.

-Que te piensas levantar y dejar de mirarme o te piso?- dijo Hermione con borderia.

-Qué pasa?.- dijo Malfy reaccionando de su cara de enbobado y volviendo a ser como antes.

-Emm a tocado el timbre Malfoy, que has estado haciendo durante la hora?.- dijo mirándole y esperándole a que le dejara paso.- no tengo tiempo, a si que si no te importa.

-Tranquilita ehhh, no creo que te pase gran cosa por llegar tarde Granger, ah y además no te estaba mirando a ti sangre sucia- dio levantándose y poniéndose muy cerca de ella.- la palabra mágica?

-Hay muchas Malfoy- dijo Hermione mirándole directamente a esos ojos grisáceos (n/a: se lo imaginan? . (baba)... )- Apártate!.

Malfoy cansado tiró hacia atrás dejándola pasar y mirándola con cara de asco, cuando vió a Granger subir las escaleras su vista se fué hácia abajo viendo su perfecto culo...haciendo que en ese instante mirara hacia otro lado como evitando lo que acababa de hacer. Evidentemente hoy no se encontraba en condiciones de hacer clase. Y recojiendo las cosas, salió por la puerta dejando sola la clase.

**Aquí os dejo! Habrá mas cosas en el próximo!!!! n-n espero que Dracooo se de cuenta de que no es un simple dolor de cabeza ni nada por el estiloooo pero es maaas adelante :).**

** Espero qe os haya gustado :). Pasaos por mis fics n.n **

**Grácias. **

**Nos leemos mis lectores.**

**GOOOOOOOOOOOO REVIEWWWWWWWWWS.**


	2. Pequeño sentimiento

**No les ago** **esperar ;).**

**Capítulo 2.**

**Pequeño sentimiento...pero a la vez grandioso:**

Al salir de clase vió a Ginny hacercandose soltando un bufido, y mirarando con odio a Joi de su mismo curso.

-Qué a pasado?. -

-Bueno...aparte de que odio las Runas, como bien sabes- decia la peliroja mientras Hermione asentía con la cabeza- pues Joi me a tocado el culo! Y sabes cuál a sido su respuesta a mi pregunta del porqué lo ha echo?- Hermione negó rapidamente al ver la cara de enfadada de su amiga.- Que és porque me quiere...!.

-Bueno, cada tio hace cosas diferentes cuando se enamoran, unos regalan flores, otros pegan a los chicos que se hacercan a un kilómetro, otros las insultan, otros las persiguen, y otros simplemente se aprobechan n.n.- dijo Hermione sonriente.

Ginny puso cara de susto y dijo.

-Espero solo encontrarme a partir de hoy con los que regalan flores...

-Venga vamos al estadio de quiddicht y te enseño el repaso de Runas que habeis echo hoy vale?. Así te despejas un poco.- Hermione también pensó que le iria bien después de estar una clase entera con Malfoy al lado.

-Y a ti que tal la clase?- le preguntó Ginny mientras iban por los senderos hacia el campo.

-Pues como siempre...aburrido, horroroso. Y no solo ha sido por el profesor Flonk...si no porque eh tenido a Malfoy a mi lado TODA la hora.

Ginny solo supo poner cara de horror para después darle una mirada de pesame a su amiga. Se sentaron y empezaron a sacar sus apuntes, en todo el estadio solo estaban ellas y dos chicos de 3 curso. No habia ningún equipo entrenando y eso les alivio ya que el campo era muchísimo mas acojedor sin los gritos de los capitanes.

--En la sala común de Slythering--

Estaba sentado en el sofa color sangre de uno de sus salones de su mansión y de golpe alguien habria la puerta principal y entraba haciendo sonar sus tacones, no habia claridad y no podia distinguir muy bien quién era. Al acercarse más vió que era Pansy con un vestido rojo con escote, que le quedaba bastante mal. Pansy se hacerco y lo beso, él se dejó, pero a los pocos segundos vió que ya no besaba igual, se volvia mas adicto a esos besos por segundo, alzo la mirada y vió unos ojos miel, que le sonaban mucho, resplandecian como nunca habia visto él hacerlo en unos ojos, poco a poco se fue distanciando y vio el cuerpo descomunal de una castaña con rizos definidos y curvas excepcionales.

-Está mejor así?- dijo la castaña dandose la vuelta enseñandole como le quedaba a ella el vestido.

Y se fue desabrochando por atrás poco a poco hasta qué...

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!

Descocertado fue levantandose poco a poco, hasta quedarse sentado en su cama, vio como sus amigos se levantanban de hacer una pequeña siesta con él y le hablavan. Él quedo pensando en lo que habia soñado, y solo recordaba a una chica muy guapa...pero no recordaba quién era.

-Este fin de semana debemos ir a la Casa de los Gritos. La carta de tu padre ya ha llegado.- le dijo Zabini mientras se ponia una camiseta color verde.

Y tu para que la abres sin mi permiso?- dijo Draco molesto, aún sentado sin moverse, Zabini le izo un gesto con los hombros abrió la puerta y se fué.

-Qué, piensas levantarte Draco?- dijo Crabbe, esa frase le sonó de algo, y le vino en mente la chica del sueño, solo si pudiera recordar...

-Ahora voy Crabbe, no hace falta que te pongas así y menos conmigo, que pasa que me estais perdiendo aquí todos el respeto?.- le dijo en tono amenazante, aparte de que no tenia ningunas ganas de ir hacia allí, se cojió la vestimenta y siguió a sus "amigos".

El Sol iba poniendose poco a poco, casi sin notarse, y las nubes iban inundando el cielo que cubria Hogwarts, Hermione y Ginny habian abanzando mucho en la compresión para la peliroja, y ahora solo estaban estiradas en las gradas, desde hacia una hora los chicos de 3 se habian ido, y estaban completamente solas. Desde abajo no se veian así que nadie les podria decir nada. Hermione miraba hacia el cielo y Ginny tenia los ojos cerrados.

-Oye Herm...-

-Mmm?

-Tu y Ron?...- dijo aún sin abrir los ojos.

-Eso que quiere decir?- dijo Ginny ahora levantandose pero acostandose al lado de la castaña.

-Que no sé que somos...Desde Mayo, que me invitó para ese bar de enamorados no se ni que pensar.- Hermione puso cara de desesperación ya que el pelirojo no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que ella lo queria.

-Mi hermano puede ser muy patoso, y puede ser muy de todo- dijo riendose, haciendo que Hermione sacara una sonrisa- pero de verdad creo que esta enamorado de ti.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por unas risas. Hermione levantó la cabeza un poco solo para ver quién eran.

-Mierda...

-Quiénes són?- preguntó Ginny sin mucho entusiasmo, ya que esa gente le habia jodido la tarde.

-Slys.- dijo Hermione volviendose a tumbar. Ginny resopló y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

Pasó una media hora y solo se oía los gritos del capitán y las escobas zumbar de un lado a otro. En ese momento en la nariz de Hermione que tenia los ojos cerrados, se posó algo, ella con miedo los abrió lentamente y vió una pelotita dorada, revolotear.

Draco no paraba de buscar la maldita pelota, y no la encontraba fue hacia los postes deprisa y miró, como un acto reflejo hacia al lado abajo, no podia creerselo que hacian allí con las snicht Granger y Weas...

PUMMMMMMMMMM!!

Hermione justo en el momento que Malfoy las estaba mirando ella alzo la visto, y con cara de susto empezó a bajar corriendo las gradas, Malfoy se acabava de dar el trompazo de su vida, y encima...por su culpa.

-Malfoy reacciona!- dijo dandole palmadas en la cara, Ginny fué a abisar a los integrantes de su equipo ya que nadie se habia dado cuenta de nada.

-Asdkkmxc...

-Qué dices??????.Porfavor despierta Malfoy!- dijo muy preocupada. Hermione pensó porque estaba tan preocupada, pero la respuesta del porque no llegó ya que Draco abrió un poco los ojos con cara de atontado y vió unos ojazos que ya sabia de donde habian salido y dijo

-Eres tú la chica de mis sueños?...- poniendo una risa tonta, la cojió de golpe por la nuca y la beso, la reacción de Hermione hubiera sido salir corriendo y gritar "Cerdo!". Pero allí se quedo provando los labios de un ser que la despreciaba. Cuando se dió cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, le dio un cachetazo a Malfoy y lo dejó en el suelo, se distanció unos metros y vió como sus "amigos" le decian cosas y intentaban que reaccionara pero lo único que hacia el rubio platino era mirar hacia Hermione y gritar.

-Quiero ir con la chica de mis sueños!!!!!!!!!!!- Draco pataleava en los brazos de sus compañeros , como un niño que queria su juguete, ni siquiera podia andar bien- Dejadmeee!

Sophie una de las integrantes del equipo las miró y se acercó a ellas.

-Habeis causado esto vosotras?...Seguro- dijo mirándolas de arriba abajo- Espero que no haya sido aposta. Almenos podriais ir tú y tu amiguita no?- y girando su larga melena oscura se fué a ayudar a cargar a Draco, sin dejar que le dieran la respuesta.

-Vamos- dijo Hermione mientras salia corriendo detrás de los Slys.

-Estás loca? Porque deberiamos ir?

-Prefieres ir ahora o que te vengan a buscar los profesores?.- dijo Hermione sin siquiera esperarla. Ginny resopló y salió corriendo detrás. Dejando así el gran estadio en silencio.

--- Lejos de allí---

Cruzaron el circulo de rosas que habia al principio de ese extraño pueblecito, era de noche y aún buscaban la persona que les tenia que ayudar a volver. Un hombre hablaba por lo bajo, y poco a poco se fue hacercandose.

-E-e-el ma-mago los es-espe-pera.- dijo señalando una mansión el lo alto de la montaña.

-Grácias- dijo Harry sin mucha confianza, Ron se escondió detrás de él ya que le daba muy mala espina.

-Cuando llegaron, vieron unos perros que estaban atados y no paraban de ladrarles, una luz en el tercer piso se encedió la sombra de esa persona, fue abriendo las otras luces, hasta llegar al patio trasero que es por donde habian entrado ellos.

-Shhhht.- dijo el hombre a los perros, muy severo y al instante callaron.- Harry Potterrr y Rrrron Weasley!?- preguntó con ojos salidos.

-Sssii señor.- dijo Ron- usted es el que no ayudara no? Tiene la chimenea dentro de su casa?- Ron ya estaba entrando, no le gustaba andar por ahí con gente extraña, aunque fuera supuestos amigos de su hermano.

-N-no t-tan de-depr-risa.- dijo el viejo mendigo de antes poniéndole un cuchillo a Harry en el cuello (n/a: No, a Harry no porfavor!!!!!! T.T) En ese instante supieron que todo iria mal, varias personas del pueblo emepzaron a rodearlos y los miraban como si es fuera el último número de un circo.

-Qué hacen?????- gritó Harry.- suéltenos!.

-Querrrrido Potterrr no crrreo que vayamos hacerrr tal cosa.- dijo mofandose, junto a sus amigos.- entrrrremos dentrrro y pongamonos comodoss. (n/a: Muajajajaja)

Fueron entrando mientras un grupo cojía y tocaba a Harry como si fuera una relíquia. Y otros hacian lo mismo con Ron. Esa noche se volveria la más fría y dura de su vida.

--- En la enfermeria de Howgarts---

Hermione leía un libro sentada al lado de la camilla de Malfoy, ese anochezer habia sido horroroso, le habian tenido que poner ya 3 calmantes a Malfoy, ya que cuando la veia se lanzaba contra ella y hacerle el hechizo Radiographus al menos 4 veces para verle que tal tenia el cerebro, ya que era muy raro verle saltar y gritar que queria estar con Hermione, que era "su enemiga".

Los "amigos" de Malfoy se habian ido poniendo la excusa de que ella era la culpable y que tenian cosas que hacer. Y a Ginny le habia entrado sueño y se habia ido a su cama, vaya amiga ella también. De vez en cuando iba mirando a Malfoy y se quedana viendo como dormia. La verdad esque era todo un ángel dormido...Dios! Si no es un ángel ni durmiendo, lleva el demonio dentro este tio. Como eh podido decir semejante cosa, pensó la castaña. Y en ese momento recordó el beso y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, bajo la vista y siguió leiendo.

Según ella se quedaba por la culpabilidad, y Ginny todo el rato que estubo le decia "Te crees que el se siente culpable cada vez que te insulta?!". Pero a ella le daba igual, sabia que Malfoy lo hacia por alguna razón y además ella no iba a caer tan bajo.

Eran como las 9:30 de la noche, ya iba por las últimas páginas del libro y dentro de poco se quedaria sin hacer nada, vió como el pie de Mafliy se movia. Lenvató la vista y vió como algo empezaba a suceder, el rubio empezó a poner cara de pánico, aún dormido, y empezó a gritar.

-NO, me niego, porfavor, porfavor... no me hagais la marca- gritó Malfoy-...No...- sollozó mientras se tocaba el brazo y aullaba de dolor. Hermione se hacercó con temor y como una madre abrazó a Draco por la cabeza y lo empezó a acunar en su pecho.

-Shhh...ya paso.- dijo Hermione intentado calmarle- era una pesadilla.

-No se lo digas a nadie porfavor.- dijo susurrando Draco aún en el pecho de la chica mirando al vacío. Al cabo de un rato se estaba volviendo a dormir pero antes dijo.

-Grácias...- y cerró los ojos.

Hermione no supo si lo dijo mientras tenia uso de razón o cuando ya estaba tan cansado que se le iba la mente. Pero una pizca de felicidad se iluminó en su corazón...lo que ella no sabia que eso seria el principio de algo, bonito y oscuro a la vez.

**Espero que os haya gustado :). Me gustaria que me dijieran que cosas estan bien o si no entienden algo, me ayudarian mucho la verdad.**

**Grácias a:**

**Ellesmera Malfoy: Thanks. Espero haberte echo esperar lo necesario xD. Aixxx si Draco tan despistado, como a mi me gusta :P. Espero que te haya gustado. Besos :.**

**Angie Granger: Grácias guapa. Está claro que se enamoraran pero para eso se tendran que esperar. (Aunque yo tambien tenga ganas...u.u.) Espero que te haya encantado igual que el otro. Besos.**

**Oneta.the.eyes.x: Tu loca. Que nos conocemos de poco y por el msn me has caido muy bien ;). Haber si quedamos. Mercii por decir que te gusta. Besos guapa.**

**Cleoru Misumi: Muchas grácias por decir que lo continue ;). Espero que te haya gustado.**

**Kerena: mi fiel lectora xD. Se me borró Reencuentros!!! Empezaré otro ok?? Pero tratara sobre lo mismo pero sin tanto lio ;). Besos y grácias guapa.**

**Nos leemos mis lectores n.n.**

**GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO REVIEWWWWWWWWS.**

**Hasta el próximo cap ;).**

KriisS,,Balck


	3. Cosas extrañas y momentos especiales

**Nunca lo habia dicho pero son las normas...Todo es de J.K Rowling NADA ES MIO!! De momento claro...(cara de sadica) porque algun dia robare a mi Draco MUAJAJAJA...vale ya esta os dejo con el fic xD.**

**Cap 3**

**Cosas extrañas y momentos especiales...**

Salia de la enfermería después de esa noche tan extraña, Malfoy aún dormía, pero prefirió irse antes de que despertara ya que no tenia muchas ganas de afrontar las cosas que pasaron ayer. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos fríos vio a Pansy Parkinson dirigirse hacia la enfermería.

-Espero que ayas tratado bien a MI Draco- dijo remarcando la palabra Mi.

-¿Si tanto te preocupaba porqué no fuiste tu misma?.- dijo mirandola asqueada.- Ah no...quizás estabas demasiado entretenida dándole mimitos a Zabini.- dijo curvando la sonrisa maliciosamente.

-Tu...pero...- dijo Pansy mirándola con cara de susto.- No mientas!- con nerviosismo en su cara le espetó a Hermione.

-Sabes que no miento...No me hagas enfadar mucho Pansy, se me podría escapar delante de tu querido Malfoy. Y además deberíais saber que desde la ventana de la enfermería se ve muy bien ese rinconcito escondido.- acabó Hermione remarcando las últimas palabras, y marchándose por el pasillo, dejando a una Pansy descolocada y nerviosa.

-Llegó a la Sala Común y se encontró a Ginny mirando una revista. Se dirigió hacia ella y se espatarro en el sofá.

-Cansada?

-Mucho...- dijo Hermione poniéndose una mano en la cabeza. Ginny miró la hora en su reloj nuevo de color rojo y amarillo, con los ojos desorbitados se levantó de golpe y solo dijo antes de marcharse por el retrato.

-Llego tarde!

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza. Se quedo mirando el fuego fijamente y recordó que ella hasta las 11:15 no tenia clase. Pensó en que estaria bien acostarse una hora para poder afrontar mayormente bien pociones con Snape y los Slys...esperaba que no estuviera Mafloy. Subió despacio las escaleras hasta la puerta de roble, de las chicas de séptimo curso. Giro el pomo y entro, no habia nadie, "Mejor" pensó ella. Y sin más se tiro encima de la cama acariciando su frió y blando cojín (n/a: -.- que ganas tengo de hacer lo mismo...). Estiro el brazo con desgana y puso la hora que debía avisarle el despertador.

* * *

Salió de la aburrida clase de Transformaciones y estiró los brazos hacia arriba mientras bostezaba, se sentó en un pequeño banco de piedra que había y se puso a mirar el largo camino que llevaba hasta el tren escarlata. Quito la vista para posarla en el cielo pero unos segundos mas tarde vio que algo habia canviado en el paisaje. Poco a poco en la lejanía del camino se vio un carruaje con dos personas dentro, unos minutos mas tardes ya se distinguían. Ginny empezo a correr hacia alli. El carruaje paro y dos chicos,- uno de pelo revoltoso y otro con pecas-, bajaron con sus maletas y le dirigieron a Ginny que corria hacia ellos una sonrisa.

-Si..que habéis.. tardado.. no?- dijo entrecortadamente mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Harry y luego le daba un pequeño beso a su hermano en la mejilla.

-Bueno hemos tenido...ciertos problemillas, con alguien.- dijo Harry, mientras le daba una mirada confidencial a Ron, Ginny como estaba un poco mas adelantada a ellos no se dio cuenta de eso, pero si miro interrogativamente a Harry por esa respuesta.

-Que os pasa estáis un poco raros- dijo mientras esbozaba un pequeña sonrisa. Ron la cojió del brazo fuertemente mientras seguían caminando normal y sin parar de sonreirle dijo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?.

-Ay Ron me das miedo, y me estas haciendo daño en el brazo suelta bruto y para de hacer tonterías.- dijo, mientras titubeaba un poco, ya que su hermano no solía ser así con ella.- Bueno me voy a avisar a Hermione.

Y salió corriendo hacia la Sala Común, no sin antes rozar la mano de Harry. Cuando vieron que desaparecía por la puerta principal dejándolos solos, se miraron.

-No deberías ser tan...como tu.- dijo advirtiéndole Harry.

-Es que me pongo nervioso, lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir.

-Esperemos que no se den cuenta,- dijo Harry mirando a su alrededor.- o al menos no lo hagan tan pronto. Cogieron las cosas y se dirigieron hacia la Sala -Común, mientras Ron miraba su reloj, eran las 11:00 y estaban a viernes. Mañana tendrían que ir obligatoriamente a Hosmeage y sin rodeos.

* * *

Se miraba en el espejo, su cara no era como la que ella veía cada mañana. Sus facciones estaban mas endurecidas y parecía tener unos años más. Su mirada bajo hasta su vientre, donde vio un bulto, con la mano temblorosa se subió la camiseta un poco y se toco la barriga. De golpe sin avisar noto una patada, y supo que estaba embarazada. Alguien la abrazó por detrás dulcemente, vio la mano con un anillo de oro con un signo grabado, y subió la cabeza para ver quién era...

-Hermioooooooooooooone!!-. Le grito Ginny .- Sabes quién ha vuelto?? Harry!! Y bueno también Ron claro.- dijo sonriente.

-A si..?- dijo Hermione somnolienta, intentando reprimir un bostezo y mirando la hora, aún eran las 10:55.- Bueno diles que ahora bajare...

-Vale!- Ginny dio un saltito y salio por la puerta, se notaba que estaba feliz. Pensó en el porque de ese sueño...Pero vio que no tenia tiempo de pensar ya que tenia clase y debía hablar con sus amigos. Se peinó y bajo las escaleras deprisa. Cuando llegó abajo los miro sonrientes, abrazó a Harry y un segundo después se abalanzó hacia Ron y lo abrazó intentando sentir ese calor que ella sentía cuando lo tenia cerca, pero no llego...ni a los 5, 10, 40 segundos..ni tampoco a los siguientes 2 minutos, los brazos de Ron las distanciaron y este le sonrió.

-Bueno subiremos arriba y luego ya nos veremos.- le dijo a las chicas mientras se iban.

Ginny estaba en las nubes y Hermione estaba como en estado de shock...no sintió nada cuando lo abrazó, ni cuando le sonrió. No notaba su calidez, ni tampoco nada de amor. No sabia que pasaba pero desde luego desde su punto de vista – porque Ginny no paraba de dar saltitos- no era nada bueno. Sin despedirse, cruzó el cuadro y salió disparada hacia las frías y oscuras mazmorras, Neville le preguntó algo pero ella ni se inmutó, luego Seamus la llamó y ella izo caso omiso al igual que con Parvati. No tenia ganas de nada, y al ver lo que le esperaba allí abajo aún se desmoronaba más. Cruzo a toda prisa el pasillo principal de las mazmorras y al doblar la esquina que llevaba hasta la clase, - que esperaba que a esa hora aún estuviera vacía-, chocó contra algo o alguien, al mirar vio libros desparramados por el suelo, y vio quién era. Se quedaron en el suelo por unos minutos asta que reaccionó y se levantó. Tendiéndole una mano.

-Crees que por quedarte vigilándome una noche ya te da derecho a tocarme?.- dijo Malfoy levantandose del suelo él solo.

-Porqué no estas en la enfermería Malfoy? Se supone que estas mal.- dijo Hermione ignorando lo que acaba de decir.

-Tu y yo después de clase tendremos una charla, no lo olvides Granger.- acabó diciendo mientras cogía todos los libros, marchándose hacia su sala común, haciendo lo mismo que había echo ella con él "Ignorarla".

Hermione se quedo allí clavada sin saber que decir, "Al menos no me ha llamado Sangre Sucia...ni nada por el estilo" pensó. Entro y se sentó en la primera fila tocando la pared. Guardó dos asientos para sus amigos aún que no tuviera muchas ganas de estar con ellos. Se sentía extraña, sentía como algo nuevo en su interior, parecido a un sexto sentido, o al menos así es como lograba nombrarlo ella.

Faltaban 5 minutos para que empezara la clase, escucho como unos pasos se acercaban mas y mas y las risas y discusiones aumentaban, se abrió la puerta y empezó a entrar gente, como un chorro de agua saliendo del grifo. Nadie se dio cuenta de que estaba allí, entre la multitud vio un destacado pelirrojo. Vio como la miraba, y aún así Ron se sentó en la tercera fila junto con Harry. Eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso, enfurecida le dió un ultimo vistazo con repulsión y se concentro en el profesor que acababa de entrar a paso acelerado y con sigilo, como una serpiente.

Bien, hoy haremos una poción detectante.- los alumnos se miraron entre si preguntándose de que trataría- ¿Nadie sabe lo que es?- todo el mundo espero ver la mano de siempre levantada, pero Hermione ni se molesto en hacerlo, el profesor levanto una ceja mirándola, al ver que ella lo seguía mirando sin hacer nada siguió- ¿Nadie? Lástima...que ineptos son! Van ya a séptimo! Por dios...así no llegaremos a ningún lado. Pues bien agan la poción y luego les contare para que sirve...y quizás la usaremos con alguien. Página 138, tienen una hora. YA!.

Abrió el libro y empezó a leer, era de dificultad media, se levanto y fue a coger los ingredientes, cuando se dispuso a empezar, se escucho unos vómitos, se giró y vio a Harry encorvado y a Ron dándole golpecitos en la espalda.

-Señor no se encuentra muy bien, podemos ir a la enfermería?.-le miró Ron con voz grave.

-Se creen que no se porque esta así- pero el profesor se calló de golpe, la conexión de miradas entre el y el pelirrojo no se paro hasta que el profesor dijo- De acuerdo, vayan.

Todo el mundo se quedo confundido, mientras miraban como los dos chicos salían - mientras Harry aun vomitiva- y algunos miraban alternativamente a su profesor y sus compañeros esperando que reaccionara y les soltara un grito para que volvieran a entrar y que esas pastillas vomitivas -.que se veían desde lejos – no les servirían para saltarse su clase.

Pero no ocurrió nada. Al cerrarse la puerta el profesor con la piel mas blanca de lo que había estado, bajó la cabeza y siguió escribiendo. La gente se miró entre si con cara de expectación y interrogación, Hermione izo lo mismo y se cruzo con Malfoy, los dos mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos y a la vez miraron preocupados a Snape al cual le temblaba la mano. Nadie mas se había dado cuenta de eso así.

-Granger cuando suene el timbre te quedas- le ordenó Malfoy sin preguntarle siquiera. Hermione no le contestó y siguió con su trabajo.

Al cabo de 50 minutos Hermione ya tenia preparada la poción y Snape les pidió uno a uno que le fueran a entregar la poción en las pequeñas botellitas, cuando Hermione llegó a la mesa miró al profesor fijamente como intentado adivinar porque los había dejado salir y porque estaba tan nervioso y el profesor se dio cuenta, al cabo de unos segundos vio que la gente estaba esperando y aparto la mirada nerviosa y girando de golpe sin mirar, para apartarse antes de ahí, con su mala suerte (n/a: mala suerte? ... ojalá me pasara a mi...T.T) de tropezar con Malfoy que al ser unos centímentros mas alto que ella, daba un poco de miedo por así decirlo verlo de tan de cerca...con sus ojos grises tan perfectos...y sus labios tan carnosos...a Hermione se le tiñeron un poco las mejillas, haciendo que se viera mas hermosa desde tan cerca, Draco pensó en que habría pasado con ella, para que sus amigos no quisieran y temieran decirle nada, se le izo muy familiar el perfume de la chica al estar tan cerca, y no pudo evitar fijarse en sus labios. Cuando se separaron para ir en caminos opuestos el frió de la mazmorra volvió a la piel como una balde de agua fría. Los dos se reprimieron por pensar cosas así y como si tuvieran una conexión se acordaron del sueño de la noche anterior en donde él gritaba y ella le consolaba. Draco se puso furioso al pensar que ella lo había visto en su momento más débil, y en como a el le había ayudado el calor y las palabras de la chica, eso es lo que mas le enfurecía que la había necesitado y que le había gustado esa ayuda.

En cambio Hermione pensaba en como se debía sentir Malfoy al no querer ir por ese camino, y que lo obligaran, ella estaría dispuesta a ayudarlo si no fuera así, tal y como es. Pero claro si no fuera así no seria Draco Malfoy, así que hasta que no le pidiera ayuda el mismo o surgiera algún momento de debilidad como esa noche, ella no haría nada por el, además porque se estaba preocupando tanto por alguien que la había estado insultando todos los años y haciéndole la vida imposible desde que piso Hogwarts? _"Quizás por que te gustó el beso? O por los gritos de pasión que gritaba a los cuatro vientos por...ti."_ Qué!? Maldita, asquerosa y inoportuna conciencia. Ella sabia que había significado ese beso, o sea se NADA ni para ella y seguro que para el tampoco y sabia que el coscorrón que se había dado contra el poste había sido de mucha ayuda para el raro comportamiento de Malfoy.

Se giró para verlo y al mismo tiempo lo izo él, así que otra vez volvieron ha hacer lo mismo, ese contacto con las miradas, ese horroroso contacto que hacia que las mazmorras fueran una playa en la hora donde el Sol yacía mas alto y ardía aún mas. Tocó el timbre – para suerte de Hermione - y todo el mundo cogió sus cosas saliendo disparados de la infernal clase, Hermione quiso ir lo mas rápido posible pero lamentablemente la prisa le jugo una mala pasada, su cartera se había rasgado por la mitad al intentar meter de golpe todos los libros. Se agachó murmurando su mala suerte por lo bajo y vio unos zapatos acercarse hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos, no miró hacia arriba ya que sabia quien era. Acabó de recoger todo y con la cabeza bien alta se levantó para así hablar con Malfoy. Vio una sonrisa burlona dibujarse en la cara de el.

-Veo que muchas ganas de hablar no tenias eh Granger.- giró encima de sus talones y fué hasta la mesa de su profesor, que ni se había dado cuenta de que aún quedaban dos de sus alumnos.

-Profesor, le puedo preguntar porque ha estado tan nervioso después del incidente de Potter?.- el profesor levantó lentamente la cabeza y su mirada fue a parar hacia Hermione.

-Y tu porque estás aquí?.

-Supongo que por lo mismo...vera no quiero que les castigue ni nada ya que son mis amigos como sabe. Pero no entiendo porque han tomado esas pastillas si no tenían ningún motivo para hacerlo...o al menos que me hubieran contado.

-No diga estupideces señorita Granger, todo el mundo sabe que se lo cuentan todo.- le dijo en tono cortante, y quedo pensativo por unos segundos- debo ir a hablar con Dumbledore.- se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la vieja puerta de madera.

-Vio algo?- le dijo Hermione, pero Snape no le supo contestar- En Ron...vio algo en el?

Snape la miró detenidamente respiró para decir algo pero no le salió mas que un pequeño suspiro que como él, desapareció en el silencio.

-No lo entiendo maldita sea. Que habrán echo tus amiguitos para poner a si a Snape. - dijo con rabia Draco.

-No lo sé pero tranquilo que lo aberiguaré- le dijo Hermione- pero no esperes que te lo cuente.

Hermione harta de todo se dirigió a paso rápido, hacia la puerta pero Draco envió un hechizo que izo que la puerta se cerrara, así que Hermione golpeo la puerta, descargando toda la furia que tenia dentro desde hacia días. Draco se acercó hasta ella la cogió del brazo y la arrinconó hasta la pared.

-Ahora hablaremos...Tu y yo...

**Muajajaja os ha gustado??**

**Espero que no os enfadeis por dejaros con la intriga xD. Pero esque eso es lo bueno jojo asi me dejerais mas reviews. Quiero agradecer de todo corazon! :**

**Pau tanamachi Malfoy:**** Eres muy bienvenida xD Grácias por leer y opinar. Sobre la cursilada esa, (que yo también lo opino xD) queria hacer ver el gran choque que se habia echo Draco para que dijiera ese tipo de cosas xD y por lo del beso lo se, lo se u.u...ya lo pense, pero esque se me van las manos!! Directamente aria un final feliz...xD pero tambien me gusta ver sufrir a los personajes xD jojojo. Esepero que te haya gustado y sigue opinando!! Besos guapa.**

**Cleoru Misumi:**** No me pegues estos sustos!! Te juro que me morí cuando leí las primeras palabras de tu review xD se que es una tonteria pero me afecto..u.u... n.n Aunque las palabras despues de ese "No me gusto" me alegraron el dia xD En serio muchas grácias. Espero que te haya gustado. Besos Guapaaa.**

**Ellesmera Malfoy:**** Debes saber que Draco aquí lo tiene todo xD bueno aquí y en todos lados! Pero yo (su gran fan .) aré que se vea el sexy, gracioso, tierno, loco, guapo, inteligente, sexy, malo, bueno xD, sexy, sexy, sexy xD bueno ya paro. Espero que te haya gustado y que sepas que eh actualizado por tu salud xD. Bssssss Guapaa.**

**Onetatheeyesx:**** Seras baga...que ni te pones en tu cuenta xD Se que soy buena escritora xD Sabes que viene de familia jajaja. Espero que empiezes a escribir sobre Sakuraaa. Espero también que te haya gustado loquitaaaa. Un besooooooooo guapaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.**


End file.
